A number of parasites can infest or infect domestic animals especially also companion animals such as cats and dogs. These pests and parasites are of great nuisance to both the animals and their owners.
Isoxazoline compounds are known in the art and these compounds and their use as antiparasitic are described, for example, in US patent application US 2007/0066617, and International Patent applications WO 2005/085216, WO 2007/079162, WO 2009/002809, WO 2009/024541, WO 2009/003075, WO 2009/080250, WO 2010/070068 and WO 2010/079077, the disclosures of which, as well as the references cited herein, are incorporated by reference.
This class of compounds is known to possess excellent activity against ectoparasites, i.e. parasitic insect and acarids, such as ticks and fleas and endoparasites such as nematodes.
Examples of isoxazoline compounds are carbamoyl benzamide phenyl isoxazoline (CBPI) compounds. A specific example of a CBPI compound is 4-[5-(3,5-Dichlorophenyl)-5-trifluoromethyl-4,5-dihydroisoxazol-3-yl]-2-methyl-N-[(2,2,2-trifluoro-ethylcarbamoyl)-methyl]-benzamide (CAS RN [864731-61-3])—USAN fluralaner.

The CBPI compound fluralaner is disclosed in patent application WO 2005/085216.
As these isoxazoline compounds have been originally investigated for their use in the agricultural area it is necessary to identify specific formulations that allow their veterinary use, i.e. safe administration to control parasites in animals effectively.
One known and convenient way of administering an ectoparasiticide compound to an animal is oral administration, e.g. as solid oral formulation such as tablets or soft chews that have a high bioavailability to allow the control of parasites with a low dosage of the ectoparasiticide compound orally administered to the animal.